erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scout
The Scout battled Paul Revere in The Scout vs Paul Revere. He later battled Tracer in Tracer vs Scout. He was written by TKandMit both times. Information on the rapper Lyrics 'The Scout vs Paul Revere' 'Verse 1:' BONK! It’s the bottom of the ninth, Scout steps up to the plate, He just bought a couple keys, unlocked an ass-kicking from a crate, Gifted it to the bitch of his city’s militia, they’re about to tea off; You must’ve swallowed a bottle of Jarate, cause you piss me off. I could smash your iron casted crap craft into scrap, And that trash would still be worth more than your raps! I’m running circles around ya! You’re running away! Me and this Crit-a-Cola? You ain’t gonna keep me at bay! I don’t need the rest of the RED Team, you’re iffy to mess with me; Trying to please the gentry, essentially, I’m deflecting off of sentries! (Woo!) There'll be a massacre if this massive Massachusetts rapper Stands to battle the batterer slash Scatter by the map of Mann Manor! While you’re playing in a tea party, I’m playing for survival! I got rage against the machine! You’re pathetic for a rival! I’m running to fight, you’re running for flight on your convoy! I’m up to capture you, you bastard, I’m so on point. 'Verse 2:' Do you even know who you’re talking to, horse mobile? You got no appeal! Basically, I’m kinda a big deal. Enjoy your Midnight Ride, I fight fights with a real knight! You’ll lose worse than Penobscot! This colonel’s fried! Grass grows: Bonk! I’ll put you to the dirt! Birds fly: Not as fly as I am, but you’re the worst! Sun shines: Brighten up, buddy, I’ve defeated pure evil! And last but not least, brother, I hurt people! (WOO!) 'Tracer vs Scout' 'Verse 1:' Let’s go, let’s go! I ain’t waiting around for this match, I’m startin’ it right off da bat! Better head back in time, dumbass, I’m planning to end this fast! Proceed with caution! According to the black box, you’ve already lost this: When Oxton gets bonked by the strongest jock in all of Boston! I tackle mercenaries daily, yer contraptions won’t delay me! But of course, if you really wanna win, you could just replay me! Ever get that feeling of déjà vu, Lena? You better bet that I have! Everything: you’re a copy of me! Just less pretty and with a stupid laugh! (Haha!) 'Verse 2:' It ain’t Halloween, Trace, I see right through yer spooky ghost suit! (Woohoo!) And you’re not even scary! You’re like Amelia Earhart in a phonebooth! Start droppin’ dem bombs! I’m stoppin’ the song wit a BONK! when yer left without a pulse! I got carts to push along, points to put my name on! Yer career is false! I don’t need to take crits to make twits like this lame bitch with her language Who made this plane hit, escape it, take me and Trace it, rage quit! But have no doubt, Lena, your most massive bout is standin' out, But what’s happened, now? A sadder gal, if she ended up facing a Classic Scout! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:The Scout vs Paul Revere Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Tracer vs Scout Category:TKandMit